


［龙tory］引狼入室

by sweet63



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63
Kudos: 7





	［龙tory］引狼入室

-

李昇炫做了决定：把权志龙已经拍好的所有都全部撤掉，换人。

秘书不解。

他说：“我要让这混蛋付出代价。”

-

和权志龙的第一次见面地点是摄影棚，这和以前李昇炫的小情人们没有差别。

李昇炫喜欢没事儿就去摄影棚溜达溜达。一来是因为有个专拍室内的摄影师跟他关系很好，可以过去聊聊天什么的，二来也可以顺便物色些模特，晚上一起喝喝酒，说不定还能滚滚床单。

当时权志龙的摄影棚非常封闭，听朋友说是因对光线要求很苛刻。这些他没什么兴趣。和朋友聊了一会儿，对方拍拍他：“出来了，那个模特。”

“什么？”

“我猜他会是你喜欢的type。”

他扭头就看到权志龙，心跳都漏了一拍。

半透明的红纱拢在纤瘦的身体上，宽松的绸制长裤，裸足。哪怕画了小烟熏，五官仍给人干干净净的清冷感；穿的那么诱惑，却举手投足都禁欲感十足。权志龙走到一旁坐下，面无表情，眼睛看向地面。化妆师给他补妆，他们偶有交流，权志龙声音低沉却纤细，奶味儿十足。

未成年？

李昇炫好久未曾经历这种被惊艳的感觉。他立刻起身扔给朋友一句“明天见。”，整理一下西装，走过去。

“你好。”他看着权志龙。

后者抬头，看到他眼睛一亮：“啊……你好。”起身鞠躬。

他来这儿来的勤，工作人员都知道他，也都纷纷鞠躬打招呼。

他注意力全都放在权志龙这个尤物身上。权志龙个子不算太高，离近了才发现瘦的厉害，几乎称得上弱不经风。唇红齿白，皮肤通透白皙，眼睛是比普通亚洲人浅得多的棕色，像小鹿一般亮晶晶的。

他和权志龙握手。权志龙的手很大，骨节分明，李昇炫手小，这下差不多被对方完全包裹。李昇炫握完手要抽走，竟然被一把拽住，没能抽出来。

哟，劲儿挺大。

权志龙笑笑，嘴边有可爱纯良的小括号，十分漂亮。

李昇炫问：“几岁了？”

对方微微睁大眼睛，有些惊讶：“二十七。”

竟然比自己还大两岁！

李昇炫愣了许久，才缓缓点头。

这年纪应该在模特圈里混了很久了吧，怎么没听说过？

他又不动声色地打量了权志龙一下。清清嗓子说：“咳，不好意思，我叫李昇炫。”

“哦没事，我叫权志龙。”

李昇炫开门见山：“晚上要不要一起出去喝酒？”

-

酒几乎没喝，主要是在聊天。权志龙很会说话，整个过程很愉快，李昇炫对他越发喜爱，想上他的这份欲望也越发强烈。

深夜送对方到楼下后，权志龙道谢，欲下车又回头：“李总，上去坐坐吧。”他微笑着补充，意味深长，“我一个人住的。”

权志龙住在顶层的高档公寓里，家里装修得很有格调。权志龙在浴室洗澡，李昇炫到处晃，心猿意马。

大家都是有一定岁数的成年人，彼此什么心思清楚的很。一切都顺利得不可思议。待权志龙在卧室等他，他在浴室里甚至忍不住小声哼歌。

接下来的一切都顺理成章，或者说，最初还顺理成章。

他们热吻，手脚都不老实，彼此摸着摸着就光溜溜地躺到了床上。李昇炫把权志龙压在身下，亲吻他的肩颈，同时手流连忘返地摸他的腰。权志龙的腰很细，摸起来让李昇炫很有保护欲。

“李总，等一下，李总。”权志龙拍拍他。

“嗯？”

“你是1吧？”

“当然。”

“纯1？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

权志龙若有所思地眨眨眼，说：“没事。”

他环住李昇炫的脖子，仰头吻上去。李昇炫也没心思在意那些，在他眼里权志龙明明白白的是0嘛。

吻渐渐从锁骨向下移到权志龙的下腹，他亲亲那腿间完全勃起的性器，抬眼看权志龙：“有经验吧？”

对方无语：“我都多大了。”

有经验节奏就不用那么慢。李昇炫满意地点头，问：“润滑剂在哪儿？”

权志龙坐起来：“我来吧，你躺下。”

“自己扩张？”

对方深深地看了他一眼，微笑一下，没回答。他躺下，看权志龙在床头柜里找润滑剂。

权志龙说：“我们玩个游戏吧？”

“什么？”

“情趣game。”

“随你开心。”

权志龙拿来浴袍的腰带，把李昇炫双手和床头结结实实地绑在一起。“你会喜欢的，我保证。”他说。

这时候，李昇炫对他的印象还是：平时清冷美人，床上极品骚0。

期待万分。

权志龙再次检查一下对方的手腕，低头亲吻嘴唇：“今天打开你的新世界。”

李昇炫脑子里各种淫秽画面开始冲撞，他笑：“荣幸之至。”

权志龙后退一些，双手扶住他的膝盖打开向上推，让他的腿支起来。

嗯？？？？？

李昇炫一下子没反应过来。

权志龙在手上挤上大量润滑剂，手伸到他的双腿间——后面那个除了体检的医生外从来没被别人碰过的地方，说：“我会很有耐心的，鉴于你是第一次。”

李昇炫抬腿踢开对方的手。

“你什么意思？！”

权志龙抿了抿嘴，一脸无奈：“什么什么意思？这不是要给你扩张吗？”

“我说了我是纯1！”

“那好巧。”他笑，“我也是纯1哦。”

“权志龙你？？！”李昇炫晃动胳膊想挣开手腕，但那里绑的太牢，奋力挣扎完全是徒劳。这下他慌了。

“把你后面的第一次交给我吧。”权志龙说，“We're gonna have a great night.”

合着这家伙之前完全是在扮猪吃老虎！竟然有人敢这样耍他！

“不可能！”李昇炫气得头有点儿懵，“放开我！你想被封杀吗？！”

权志龙笑：“封杀？你做不到的。而且我也不介意那些。”

“行，你就试试我能不能封杀你！”

“嗯，今晚会试的。”

李昇炫这才反应过来：“不不不！不行！不许试！”

权志龙握住起他右脚踝向外拉开，他抬左腿狠狠踹在对方胸口上。

“嘶——”

权志龙脸色瞬间变得阴沉无比。他下床擦掉手上的润滑剂，拿来手机，全然无视李昇炫所有狠话和谩骂，多角度多方位拍照，闪光灯闪了几十下。

权志龙亮出最后拍的一张照片。屏幕上李昇炫光着身子，双腿收紧夹住却仍一览无余，那一脸愤怒、目光凶狠的样子，像是要把人生吞活剥了似的。

“李总，我们要是不做，这些照片明天就会出现在八卦杂志上。标题我也想好了，‘震惊！商界名流竟是喜欢被人捆绑的骚0’，大家都很喜欢看这种的，你觉得怎么样？”

李昇炫气得直发抖，：“你你你你还是个人吗你！”

“刚才你还叫我美人呢。”

“你这个混蛋！”

“混蛋会让你舒服的。”权志龙很耐心，试图说服对方，“你不试试怎么知道不喜欢？”

“那你怎么不试试？！”

他把手机放在较远的地方，重新上床，回应：“我不用试，我天生纯1，纯的很。”

“操！别碰我！”

他微微皱眉，用了威胁的语气：“照片？”

李昇炫胸口剧烈起伏，咬着下嘴唇不说话。

如果不做，明明是没有的事却会流传出去，他实在受不了。现在委曲求全一下，这件事不会被任何人知道的。

忍一下，就当栽了个跟头，没事。

他努力平复下来，恶狠狠地出了口气：“知道了。”

权志龙满意地说：“放轻松，李总，我技术很好的。”

他凑上去想吻李昇炫，后者却扭头躲开。他捏住对方的下颌掰过来，口吻强硬：“要配合。”

“………………”

李昇炫气呼呼地闭上眼睛。

权志龙吻技很好。舌头钻进口腔，极为挑逗地四下探索，他不想回应，被按着吻得大大张开嘴，有些无力招架。舌头搅动的水声和自己无意识的轻哼在耳边回荡，头皮也和舌根一起发了麻。

我哼唧什么，听起来好弱受！

李昇炫感觉对方的手在腰边转来转去，好像带着电，皮肤泛起一股痒痒酥酥触电似的麻，一股一股热流在小腹涌动，腿好像有点儿发软。

这下他意识到，权志龙段位比他高不少。

真是常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。

吻移到颈侧、锁骨、胸膛，渐渐向下，直到落在下腹，李昇炫低哼一声，下意识地挺了挺腰。权志龙看到他下身一跳，低笑出声。

“笑什么？”

“你好敏感。”

“…………当我没问。”

权志龙耸耸肩，食指戳了戳对方挺立的性器顶端：“尺寸可以。”

这一点李昇炫还是很骄傲的：“当然。”

权志龙低头含住他的下身，那阵湿润温热包裹上来，他立刻噤声，默默咬住下唇。

好奇怪。只是口交而已，为什么舒服到这种地步？他也说不上来是什么滋味儿，好像很普通又好像从来都没有体验过。

他情不自禁地收起双腿，但被权志龙扶住大腿内侧再次推开。嘴巴和柱身在腺液和唾液中挤出湿漉漉的声音，权志龙认真且坦然，反倒让他看得莫名羞耻。

“哈啊……唔……”

嘴唇重重吮吸顶端。李昇炫感觉后腰一麻，快感直冲大脑，呻吟脱口而出。

“啊嗯————”

权志龙吐出他的东西，说：“你真是1？”

这让李昇炫又恼火起来：“你想说什么？”

“为什么做1呢？”

“……就应该，哪有什么为什么。”

“可是，你这样子……”权志龙又不说话了。

李昇炫想追问，话在嘴边又收了回去。反正不会得到什么他想要的答案，问了估计也是生气。

“要射吗？”

“还没。”

“我是说，如果你想的话，我就帮你口射。”

李昇炫看着权志龙清秀明亮的双眼、红红的脸颊、嫣红湿润的嘴唇，柔软微湿的黑发，再次感觉一阵神奇。

简直像个白雪公主，身体也那么纤细。这样漂亮的男人怎么能是1呢？

“算了吧。赶紧做，做完拉倒。”

唉，被这么个弱鸡上好丢人哦。

权志龙不知道对方在想什么，他也并不关心这些。他点点头：“腿抬起一点。”

“怎么做？”

“腿张开，‘M’型。”

李昇炫磨磨蹭蹭地用手臂勾住自己的膝窝。权志龙把润滑剂直接挤在他的后穴入口处，手指贴着那儿打转。他僵硬的像块石头。

手指戳进来，他一个激灵，声音都发抖了：“等一下、等一下！”

手指没有停止地深入，权志龙头也不抬：“怎么？”

“我们再商量商量，好不好？再商量商量。”

“再怎么商量也免不了这些的，李总。”

“…………”

第二根手指紧接着就刺入进来。

“诶，疼。”

权志龙没理他。

手指顺着润滑剂缓慢抽插，指腹在内壁上细致地按压。那儿未经人事，难以轻易习惯，仍紧紧地咬着里面的手指。

“别…疼……”

“放松。”

“操，你说的容易……呃……”

李昇炫控制不住地僵硬着，身体里手指旋转进出的感觉十分清晰，让他很紧张。他正想再说些什么，下身被对方抓住套弄起来，字句化成含混不清的低喘。

手指忽然触到一个地方，有种非常陌生的致命酥麻快感席卷上来，身体里像灌进了一汪热水，浑身都隐隐发起热来。

李昇炫吓了一大跳：“啊……好奇怪…唔……”

他当然知道那是前列腺，每次一按那里，那些小0们都会爽的飘飘忽忽的。

原来是这种感觉。

权志龙的手指再次摸到里面那凸起的一小块地方，指腹压下去。李昇炫控制不住地仰起头，呻吟甜蜜柔软：“啊啊————”

他还不知道自己能发出那么骚的声音，羞得脸爆红，低低骂了一声，觉得丢人丢到家了。

权志龙笑：“好听。”

李昇炫无话可说，只咬牙，默默发誓绝对不会再发出声音了。

“呃嗯……啊……”

奈何根本忍不住。

刺激前列腺和刺激前面有很大的不同，那种要命的快感能让人完全软了身子，爽到脑子乱成浆糊，发出呻吟完全是本能。

手指撑开的动作越发顺畅，后穴已经完全在持续不断的快感中放松下来，变得柔软许多。李昇炫有些恍惚，感觉已经接近高潮的边缘，但手指却离开了身体。

权志龙说，“扩张得很充分了，我去拿安全套。”

李昇炫还想要对方的手指，但又开不了口，只颇有怨念地看了权志龙一眼。权志龙找出一个套上，扶住他的腿向上推，让他能完全露出后穴。

权志龙叮嘱道：“一定要放松。”

他点点头示意明白。

权志龙的尺寸跟他差不多。火热的顶端触到入口，他悄悄屏住呼吸，也不知心里究竟是什么滋味儿，总之别扭得很。

顶端缓缓插入。

痛。

李昇炫长长呼出一口气，硬着头皮想忍。

巨痛。

权志龙拍拍他的大腿：“放松，进不去了。”

“不行……啊…太疼了……不……”

“没事的，一会儿就舒服了。放松后面，你夹的我也疼。”

“说了不行……拔出去啊……！”

当然不能半途而废。权志龙扒着李昇炫的胯，用力挺腰，强行挤进去。

李昇炫痛字刚出口半个音便陡然转为撕裂的惨叫。那又硬又烫的肉棒和几根手指的尺寸差别太大了，后面像是裂开了一样传来火辣辣的感觉，痛的他眼泪止不住地往下掉。他想大声把知道的所有粗口都骂出来，然而那剧烈的的疼痛让他说不出完整的话，连哭腔都是断断续续的。

后面的确是做好了扩张而没有裂开，但括约肌想要适应那尺寸还需要一段时间。穴口咬得太紧，权志龙被夹得挺疼，额上也出了层薄汗。他握住李昇炫因疼痛半软的性器，揉弄最敏感的地方，让他能把注意力转移过来更好受一点。

李昇炫痛苦的喘息逐渐变为甜软的呻吟。他断断续续地骂，但因嗓子有些哑，音量也低，声音带上了奶味儿，反倒显得十分惹人怜爱。权志龙捏住他的下巴，俯身吻去，舌头伸进对方的口腔，搅碎那些相当难听的脏话。

炙热的东西在不自觉收缩的穴内浅浅抽动，每每擦过那一点，李昇炫就会规律地颤抖，通红的脸上露出难以抑制的享受表情。

“喜欢死了？”权志龙被吸得很爽，暗自庆幸没错过这么个极品。他的手指指尖按压被撑满舒展开的穴口边缘，满意地看到李昇炫舒服得呼吸都乱了。他调侃：“你这儿可太厉害了……”

李昇炫哼哼唧唧的不知道在说什么，总之肯定不是在回答他。

体内那根炽热的东西并不能每次都顶到关键位置，单纯从摩擦获得的快感对于冲破那层界限来说有些不够。李昇炫渐渐迷茫的意识几乎要飘散在那缠绵的快感中，可那根肉棒总适时地重重顶到那一点，体内爆裂的火辣快感把他的精神陡然拽回来。

抽插的幅度、力度和频率都越来越大，李昇炫感觉身体已经不受控制了，他颤栗不已，带着哭腔的呻吟和后面抽插时湿黏的水声混在一起，让周围的空气更添淫靡。

权志龙察觉到他已经在高潮的边缘，也不去爱抚他的性器，只是抓着他的胯，更加用力地操干。

“射吧……唔…我也快到了。”

李昇炫的性器前端不断摇晃着滴落粘稠的晶亮液体，那里如同权志龙所说已经快要崩溃了。前列腺高潮的快感远大于以往的任何一次性爱，除了让人溺毙的快感之外什么都感受不到，眼前似乎只能看到一片朦胧的白。

快感的浪潮终于突破极限，李昇炫急喘着弓起身子，一股股白浊喷射出来。小穴一阵要命的收缩吸咬，夹得权志龙呼吸都乱了，深深挺进去，也射了出来。

他趴在李昇炫身上缓了一会儿，起身把下身慢慢抽出来。李昇炫闭着眼睛，还迷糊着，只是下意识地低哼。

权志龙轻抚李昇炫的脸颊，拇指玩着那长而卷翘的湿润睫毛。直到李昇炫懒懒地睁开眼睛，他笑：“你适合做0，真的，太会吸了。”

李昇炫白他一眼：“滚啊……”

“舒服吧？”

“……………嗯。”语气十分不情愿。

“你亏吗？”权志龙说，“这种语气让人很不爽。”

李昇炫只好说：“知道了。”

“要再来一次吗？”他循循善诱地说，“这次进去不会有任何疼痛的。”

他看到李昇炫惊得瞳孔地震、有些拿不定主意的表情，微微一笑，十分人畜无害：“你喜欢的嘛。”

那种销魂蚀骨的快感在脑海里挥之不去。李昇炫想着自己本来可是纯1，怎么能想再被干一次呢？！就硬是没脸说。

权志龙托腮看着他，说：“只要你开口，我今晚给够。保证你爽到毕生难忘。”

“我……”

“明天你想做1就继续做，没关系，但是现在……”权志龙诱哄，“今晚限定，你想要就说，没关系的。”

李昇炫愣愣地看着他。

权志龙知道对方动摇了，眯眼笑： “别这么傻乎乎地看着我，说啊。”

李昇炫垂下眼睛，小声说：“那……那做吧。”

“做什么？说清楚。”

他气闷：“你怎么这么恶趣味啊！”

“哪有？”

“我都已经说了。”

“那也叫说？”

“那怎么不叫……”李昇炫狠狠瞪对方一眼，“算了，把我手解开，不做了。”

权志龙低叹一声“拿你没办法”，伸手把李昇炫的腿大大分开，跪在对方双腿间。他把自己的下身和李昇炫的性器一起用手握住，简单撸动几下，让彼此都硬起来。

李昇炫偏过头不看他，嘴巴紧紧抿成一条线。

权志龙把性器抵在后穴入口，作势就要插入，李昇炫突然想起来，赶紧喊：“诶诶诶！还没戴套！”

权志龙瞟了一眼他，说：“这次不想戴了。”扶着他的大腿一顶胯，性器轻松顶进湿润柔软的穴口，但只进入一截。

“嗯嗯——————”

体内最敏感的那块软肉被狠狠一顶，酸软的小穴被刺激得痉挛，李昇炫浑身一麻，仰头呻吟出来，双腿下意识抬起夹住权志龙的腰。

没了安全套，权志龙感觉小穴里好像有无数张小嘴舔舐吮吸下身，咬得肉棒又涨大几分。快感强烈太多，他不禁用力抓住李昇炫的大腿。

“还是这么紧……”

“不要……嗯……”

“不要什么？”

性器持续深入，一寸寸撑开狭窄的肠道，碾压火热的嫩肉，引起小穴的吮吸夹弄。李昇炫被快感冲击得眯起眼睛，舒服到浑身颤抖，脚趾都蜷了起来。

“不行……啊、要戴套……”

“你确定？”权志龙俯身凑近他，“现在要我拔出去？”

李昇炫闭了眼，只是被一次次的插入顶得喘息不已，并不作回答。

权志龙不依不饶：“说，要拔出去吗？”

李昇炫没脸说，皱着眉偏过头，牙齿咬住下唇，喘息都憋回去了一些。

权志龙抽出下身复又连根没入，狠狠地顶他一下，咬牙停住了动作。

“李昇炫。”他叫了对方全名，“就这么做，还是非要我去戴个套再来？”

李昇炫可没被这么逗弄过。那根东西就这么把自己塞的满满的，明明刚刚还让他爽得不行，现在却一动不动，让他难耐得不得了。

“权志龙……！”

对方是真能忍，铁了心要他的回答。

他不由自主地带上哭腔：“怎么这样啊……”

权志龙：“要我动吗？”

李昇炫嘴巴委屈地撇着，点点头：“嗯…要……”声音有一点儿颤抖，甜的惹人怜爱。

“不戴套了？”

这人怎么恶趣味到如此地步啊！！！

李昇炫头一次有这么强烈的委屈感，又想骂又想哭：“不、不用戴了……”

权志龙这下可算满意了。其实小穴一直在不断收缩蠕动，裹着他的性器缠绵眷恋地吮吸，是再诚实不过的邀请。他能一直忍着还真是恶趣味在作怪，他非想看李昇炫求他的样子。

不过不是现在。

他应一声，双手卡在李昇炫的膝窝，把他的腿向上推，下身重新开始大力抽插。深也好，浅也好，每一次进入都可以重重地摩擦过那块敏感的地方，整个小穴都可以完全地刺激到。李昇炫感觉一阵阵电流在脑海和身体里流动，快感让他无法思考，满脑子就只剩下“好舒服好爽”的感叹。

小穴里饱饱地盛装着淫液，在一次次进出中被捅出急促的噗嗤噗嗤的水声。穴口被磨得又红又肿，时不时翻出些血红色的嫩肉出来。李昇炫被干得混乱不已，眼里蓄满了生理泪水，在晃动中从眼眶里流出来。他被这比第一次还要强烈的快感吓到，无助地抓着权志龙的手臂，但又被操得使不上劲儿，手很快就滑落下去。

权志龙低头吻住李昇炫嫣红的嘴唇，舌头放肆地入侵进去，吻得他合不拢嘴，津液从嘴角溢出流下，呻吟声也越发放荡。

“啊啊……我…嗯………射……”

李昇炫也不知道自己在说什么了，那股巨大的快感浪潮终于涌上来，瞬间将他吞噬。他连声音也发不出来，只是张着嘴仰起头，绷紧身子射了。

精液喷洒在权志龙的腹部。小穴紧紧咬住性器使劲儿吮吸，权志龙腰一麻，东西差点被吸出来。

李昇炫下身没被碰，就这么单纯被操射第二次，已经完全脱力。他眼神涣散地看着天花板，喘息微弱，嗓子痛得厉害。

权志龙还埋在他身体里，准备让他缓缓，便不继续抽插，转而伸手去解开他被绑在床头的手。虽然浴袍腰带是很软的料子，但耐不住李昇炫被操干时手无法控制地胡乱挣扎，现在手腕已经被磨出一道红痕，甚至还有一小块破了皮。

“李昇炫，我还没射呢。”权志龙怜惜地拉着他的手，吻他的手腕。

李昇炫缓缓转过目光：“什么……？”声音沙哑，显得很好欺负。

权志龙放下他的手，俯身轻吻他的嘴唇：“还想要吗？我说了今晚保证给够。”

李昇炫：“够了，再做就要死了……”

“没到那种地步吧？你才射了两次。”

“…………我不唔——”

权志龙吻住他，把他的拒绝堵回去，舌头勾起他的小舌纠缠。虽然不是狂野的吻，但足够让软绵绵的李昇炫说不出话。

还在体内的那根东西开始缓缓抽动，李昇炫的身子狠狠一颤，着急地推权志龙胸口。今晚是后面的初次使用，一下子经过那么久的操干，实在是承受不住了。硬热摩擦充血肿胀的穴肉，整个小穴立刻开始又酸又胀，又麻又痛。李昇炫受不了，声音抖个不停：“啊啊……停……嗯难受……”

权志龙抓住李昇炫的手腕，引着他胳膊环住自己的脖子，低声说：“我还没射呢……忍一下，要不然我怎么办？”

谁管你怎么办啊！

李昇炫想骂也骂不出来，他嗓子很疼，不想再说话了，可身体里那股难受劲儿又让他忍不住低哼。

“呜……不要……权志……嗯……”

“待会就舒服了，待会就舒服了……乖……”

“嗯呜……你……停……”

看起来柔柔弱弱的，体力怎么他妈的这么好？！亏他一开始还以为权志龙是个弱鸡，这下可算是亲身体会了，这分明是野狼！

李昇炫浑身无力，似乎除了抱紧权志龙之外什么都不能做。

不知是不是习惯了，难受的感觉逐渐消失，甬道内已经被欺负得麻木，有种格外特别的快感升起。李昇炫本来还痛苦的喘息又变得绵软，嘴里的“不要”也没了。

权志龙笑，声音混着低喘性感得要命：“舒服了吧？”

舒服的要死了。

他开口想回答，字句却被对方抓着腰狠狠操进来的动作捅碎。

“啊啊—————”

一波一波的快感随着对方的大力操干而喷薄而出，并且势头不减，越来越强烈，让他渐渐难以承受。

权志龙是不是个体贴的人，李昇炫不知道。但至少在床上，权志龙真是不体贴到了极点。后穴被一次又一次地重重剖开，坚硬的肉棒折磨着穴内所有脆弱的软肉，现在似乎疼痛也能带来快感。李昇炫混乱不已，双手在权志龙的背上抓挠，而这点儿力气根本就留不下什么痕迹。

“慢一啊……痛……”

李昇炫眼前被生理泪水覆盖，什么都模模糊糊的，好像快要灵魂出窍。他怕得浑身发抖，权志龙就像要把他生生操死在床上一样。

“呜呜…不要……嗯……”

破碎的呻吟声中掺杂进了泣音。权志龙见李昇炫哭了，感觉十分好笑，无奈的放慢了动作。

“喂，你也太……”

“我…呜嗯……痛……”

李昇炫也知道自己哭了挺丢人，想努力忍着，可身体里那根东西还在磨他，要命得很，让他抑制声音实在是不可能。

“干嘛…那么用力……啊……”他抬起手臂挡着眼睛，断断续续地哭诉，“好痛……呜呜……”

权志龙忍住笑，停住动作，抓住李昇炫的手腕拉开，让他把脸露出来。李昇炫委屈巴巴地偏过头，被咬得嫣红的小嘴撇着，脸颊眼角都是粉嫩的红，眼中饱含着泪水，湿漉漉的睫毛上还挂着泪，像只受伤的小猫，漂亮又惹得人很想欺负。

“这么疼啊？”

“疼……都要……要坏掉了……”

小猫咪完全没了最初那张牙舞爪的样子，软乎乎地啜泣，身子一颤一颤的。

权志龙笑出声来：“对不起对不起，我会轻点儿的。”

他扶着李昇炫的胯部，再次律动起来，不再是鲁莽地放开了操干。虽然频率慢，但九浅一深地顶着，用了不少技巧，李昇炫叫的又软又轻，显然是舒服得很了。

权志龙也乐得看对方享受地眯起眼睛的样子。他低头，看着那双腿间被磨得红肿的小穴，看它怎样吞吐他的下身，挤出黏糊糊的浊液来。

“其实我本来都快射了，你突然……”权志龙手在李昇炫光滑的大腿内侧摸来摸去，“现在这样，什么时候才能射啊……”

经历过那种暴风骤雨般的操干，这种轻柔太磨人了，舒服但是远远不够。李昇炫觉得自己简直有病，他现在竟然想被权志龙使劲儿操，越重越好，会痛但是会爽，爽得不行。

他这才知道，他喜欢那种要被操坏的快感。

这权志龙给了个台阶，李昇炫当然要下，他赶紧说：“那你……嗯、用力点儿……”

权志龙笑：“怎么？你不是说要坏了吗？”

李昇炫羞得一肚子气——是对自己的气。丢死人了。

“还是喜欢……”权志龙用力顶了他好几下，“这样吧？”

次次顶着最敏感的地方，李昇炫整个身子都麻了。

“嗯……嗯……”

“喜欢？”

“喜欢……”

抽插发了狠。

“要我更用力？”

“啊……要……”

“不怕坏掉吗？”

李昇炫被玩弄得受不了了，干脆破罐子破摔：“不怕……呜…弄坏我……！”

行动代替回答。

李昇炫再次感受到了那种强烈到让他害怕得浑身发抖的快感。权志龙在他耳边喘息，像猛兽在撕碎猎物。很快他被操弄得脑子一团乱，快感的将他托举起来，推向顶峰。

“李昇炫……我要射里面……”

权志龙是打定了主意，极速向最里面冲刺。李昇炫迷迷糊糊，但也知道内射不行，努力开口：“不……啊…不要……”

“啧……不要什么？”

“不要……射…里嗯……”

权志龙还算客气，至少没无视他，给了他一个偏要内射的理由：“我满足你了，对不对？那你……唔……也要满足我。”

主观上还真没法反驳，李昇炫客观上也无法反驳。性器以极大的力度和速度一次次捅进来，他除了本能地大口喘息和呻吟浪叫之外什么话都说不出来了。

最后深埋进去，精液一滴不漏地射入。李昇炫也绷紧了身子同时达到高潮，这次射精更加漫长，性器喷出一股一股的精液，最后已经稀薄得成了半透明的浅白色。

李昇炫脑子还在阵阵发懵，身体也微微颤抖，还没缓过来。

权志龙十分满足，愉快地亲了亲对方：“你可真棒。歇一会儿再来？”

“不……”

“不用歇？”

李昇炫是真觉得身体已经到极限了。

“不、不再来了……”

权志龙：“你说要我弄坏你。”

“你还当真了……？！”

“当真。”

“……男人在做爱时说的话都不能信。”

“你这爽完了就翻脸不认人了？”

“你没爽吗？”李昇炫推推对方的腹部，“拔出去。做完了，我要走了。”

权志龙有点儿不满意，想了想，说：“清理完再走。还是你准备装着一屁股我的精液回家？”

李昇炫气死了，奈何身体依旧酸软无力，连握紧拳头都做不到。

“行。”他缓慢地动动腰，“你先拔出去。”

权志龙扶着他的腰，把下身慢慢抽出来。李昇炫尽力忍着不哼出声，看着对方终于离开自己，悄悄松了口气。

真是人不可貌相。

今天大概是他人生至此为止的25年里最神奇的一天了。

李昇炫慢慢坐起来，身子还是没劲儿，看着权志龙：“抱我去浴室。”以前做完都是他抱着那些小0们去浴室的，这在他眼里是理所应当。

谁料想权志龙看他一眼，说：“抱不动。”

“……………”

权志龙伸过来一只手：“我扶你去。”

确实是最神奇的一天。

他本来是一个纯1，现在被一个漂亮娇小的男模操射三次，操到哭还被内射，屁股痛得站都站不起来了，结果还不能被抱到浴室去清理！

李昇炫嘴角微不可查地抽了抽，把手伸过去。权志龙架住他的胳膊，带着他跌跌撞撞地向浴室走。

-

权志龙是个禽兽。

李昇炫确切地下了定义。

最后一次是在浴缸边，权志龙按着他后入，做到他哭着喊“哥哥”、喊“Daddy”、求饶、说了他这辈子都不会再说第二遍的骚话，才算完。

禽兽！

-

李昇炫今天一整天都在不断走神。昨晚的一切都历历在目，每每想起都要羞得脸颊通红，但又难以控制地总会去想。

秘书来报告，权志龙的事已经安排妥当。李昇炫想了想，又安排下去别的拍摄内容给权志龙。

喝了杯咖啡，处理处理别的事，下午就这么安安稳稳地过去了。快下班时，秘书打进电话问，权志龙来了，能不能见面。

他也不知怎么的，下意识就很心虚，脱口而出：“不见不见。”

“这位先生说有急事，很重要，希望您能见他一面。”

不对啊，他有什么好心虚的。反正最后那些照片也都删除了，早上分别时还和和气气的。总体而言那也确实是个很爽的夜晚，权志龙非常满意，那总归不是来找麻烦的吧。

李昇炫轻咳一声：“让他进来。”

话刚落音没几秒，权志龙推门进来，反手关门。

今天权志龙穿了一件宽大的灰色卫衣，一条紧身牛仔裤，头发似乎没有整饰，蓬松柔软，刘海搭在额前，怎么看怎么乖，像个未成年。

“李总。”

李昇炫挺直了脊背，让自己尽量坦然地看着对方：“什么事？”

“我是来问问您。”权志龙拉开椅子坐在对方面前，“为什么把我拍好的全部撤了？”

其实是换成了更好的资源。但李昇炫就是想让权志龙知道，自己有办法让他不好过，于是很轻蔑地勾起嘴角，微微抬起下巴看着他：“看见你心里不舒服。”

权志龙毫不意外：“这样啊……我以为您昨晚有爽到。”

“……”

“毕竟您说了很舒服，很喜欢的。”他站起来，双手撑在桌子边缘，俯身凑近李昇炫，笑着：“通常这种情况下，您不是应该提出要包养我吗？”

李昇炫又气又好笑，直视过去：“你要不要脸啊你？”

“别这么说嘛。”权志龙撇撇嘴，“就算昨晚做的有点儿过分了……”

李昇炫瞪他：“你那是‘有点儿’吗？！”

权志龙选择性无视，继续说：“您还是有爽到总没错吧？”

“那是做到中间的时候，最后我都……都……！”

“嗯？”

李昇炫气鼓鼓地哼出声：“没。”

权志龙也不纠结于此，说：“不仅是在床上，我们昨晚一起喝酒聊天，相处的也很愉快。”

“你想说什么？”

“就是说，我很适合被您包养。”

李昇炫很嫌弃地说：“我不搞包养那一套。”

权志龙起身，低声：“哦……好可惜……”

李昇炫十分无语。

对方后退一些，转身走向门口，说：“我这个虽然没出版，但拍了总归拍了，肯定也留了底片，报酬还得给啊。”

原来是来要拍摄费的。

李昇炫松了一口气：“会给的。”

“什么时候？”

不能说给权志龙更好的资源的事。他说：“总之再等等。”

接着就听见门“咔哒”落锁的微小声音，权志龙回头，微笑：“不用拖了，李总，钱我就不要了。”

李昇炫迷惑不解，只是下意识觉得不太对劲儿。

把门锁上干什么？

权志龙说：“钱无所谓，报酬就……我们再做一次吧。”

昨晚的一切似乎被压缩进了一颗炸弹中，现在炸弹爆炸了，那些画面瞬间把脑子塞满搅乱。李昇炫看着权志龙又去把落地窗的窗帘拉下来，万分慌张：“你……你有病吧！”

“您可以把属于我的拨到自己腰包里，那一笔可不小。”

权志龙大步流星地走过来，气势磅礴，李昇炫慌得很，也不知道要干嘛了，只是下意识起身后退。

“我操！我不要你的钱！”

“哦，那就不要呗。”李昇炫的后背刚贴上书架，权志龙就一把把他拽过来。

李昇炫昨晚被那么一通折腾，实在是怕了权志龙了。此刻身体就像被下了什么咒似的，竟然毫无反抗之力。桌子上的东西被拨了一地，哗啦啦的一阵响动。

双手被反剪到身后，胸口贴着桌面被压住只是一瞬间的事，但李昇炫还能嘴硬：“我要封杀你！”

“知道了知道了。”

领带被扯开，摘下来绑住手腕。

“你就不能不绑人啊！”

“怕你打人。”

“我不打人！”

“你同意做了？”

“当然不是！”

“那还是绑着吧。”

权志龙的手伸到李昇炫的两腿间，隔着裤子揉了两下。

“嗯……你别……”

“你硬了。”

这事儿其实一旦开了个头，那就是干草上撒火星，一点就着。何况俩人都是热血沸腾的汉子，可不能瞎撩。李昇炫一边和权志龙你一句我一句地斗嘴，一边也逐渐变得湿嗒嗒的。

李昇炫红着脸：“那个……抽屉里有套……”

权志龙好笑：“办公室play做过多少次啊？”

对方咕哝：“没几次……”

他拉开抽屉，故作夸张：“哦！还有润滑剂呢，厉害厉害，真齐全。”

李昇炫羞恼：“你骚话能少说点吗？！”

其实权志龙本身没什么说骚话的癖好，但到李昇炫这儿却有了那么点浑然天成的意思。

“好，您那么幸苦，我都听您的。”

“不许说‘您’！”

“这不是尊敬您嘛，李总。”

“你哪里听我的了混蛋！！”

吵吵闹闹的状态到进入的那一步戛然而止。李昇炫脸颊贴着桌面，压抑的低喘呼出一片雾气。填满的过程不像第一次那么难受，疼痛的感觉很快就被一阵阵的快感盖过。

做到一半，权志龙把他双手解开，让他翻了个身躺到桌子上。

权志龙鼻尖有一点儿汗珠，脸颊也透出些情欲使然的红，嘴角的笑弧邪气勾人，无比性感：“我想看着您的脸做。”

李昇炫害羞得很，慌忙抬起手臂挡住脸：“干嘛……”

“因为您好漂亮，我好喜欢。”

这个臭男人撩起人来还真是不得了，李昇炫从来没这么害羞过，浑身都热乎乎的，脸颊好像又红了几分。

“不行……不许看……”

权志龙抓住他的双手手腕，向上提，压在他的头顶上方，笑着说：“您除了漂亮没有别的罪过了。”

李昇炫扭过头，佯装发火：“动作快点儿……不许说话！”

权志龙这次很温柔。不是那种磨磨蹭蹭拖拖拉拉的温柔，而是彻底的、激烈的但又体贴的、细致入微的温柔。如果要用一个词来形容这场性爱，那无疑就是“热情”。

李昇炫射了，迷迷糊糊的说不出什么话来。他又软着身子被掐着腰干了好一会儿，才感受到权志龙用力撞他一下后停住，小腹贴着他的腿根。权志龙终于也射了。

歇了一会儿，权志龙也不急着抽出去，低头亲吻李昇炫的眼睛。李昇炫痒得轻哼，忍不住想动动身子，又被一句耳边的低语吓得僵住。

“你再动我又要硬了。”

李昇炫回怼一句：“做完了又不用‘您’了？”

权志龙笑：“看来您很喜欢Dirty talk呢。”

他皱皱鼻子，换了个话题：“其实……我撤了你原来的那个是没错，但我给你安排了SEOUL杂志的封面拍摄。”

“哦，那个啊，谢了。”

“那个有多厉害你不知道？”

“知道，无所谓。”权志龙说，“上封面不如上你。”轻柔挑逗的吻落在李昇炫的颈侧。

李昇炫无奈地偏过头：“你怎么一点职业追求都没有？”

权志龙的声音含含糊糊的：“本来当模特就只是玩玩，玩够了还得回家继承家业。”嘴唇在皮肤上摩擦掀起一阵阵微小的酥麻。

“什么家业？你富二代？”

权志龙的笑闷在微微打开一点儿的衬衫领子中。

“我姓权。”

李昇炫愣了：“我操……不会吧……”他拍拍权志龙的背，“你就是权氏继承人？”那个神秘兮兮的刚从海外归来准备继承全亚洲最强集团之一的权氏的独生子？

对方随意的回答：“嗯。”

李昇炫惊了。

这什么狗血偶像剧情节啊？？？！！！

权志龙手指扒着他的衣领，还在有一下没一下地吻他的锁骨。

“起来起来，别亲了。”李昇炫推对方的肩膀。

“怎么了？”

“赶紧拔出去走人，做都做完了。”

“干嘛突然赶我走啊？”

“那你待在这还想干嘛？”

权志龙一笑：“我们要不要试试谈恋爱？我还蛮喜欢你的。”

“……………………………”

“回答我。”

说实在的，李昇炫确实挺喜欢权志龙，但现在知道对方是权氏继承人后，他莫名有点儿怂了。

这人他可惹不起，况且他也不觉得权老爷子会允许权家的香火断在权志龙这一代。

他清清嗓子：“咳咳，我拒绝。”

权志龙皱了皱眉：“为什么？你喜欢我的啊。”

“胡说八道！我才不唔————”

权志龙扶住他的脸吻上来，李昇炫的口是心非被堵了回去。他被吻的七荤八素的，双手软软地推对方。

权志龙放开他：“看吧。”

“……”

“我不知道你在想什么，但无论是男是女，太多的人想爬我的床。”权志龙说。

李昇炫撇撇嘴：“你别跟我用霸道总裁那个范儿，我也是个总裁。”

“总裁配总裁，门当户对，多好？”

“性别不对啊大哥！”

“没事，咱们先谈着。”

“你也太随便了吧？”

“不随便。”权志龙看着他，很温柔地微笑，“我喜欢你啊。”

一个笑好像世界都亮了。

李昇炫心动不已，赶紧垂下眼睛说：“知道了，你是长在我身上了吗？拔出去！”

“同意了？”

“同意同意，赶紧拔出去！”

“再亲一个我就出去。”

李昇炫点点头，抬手环住权志龙的脖子。

—END—


End file.
